User talk:Nisshou/Archive III
Yo Just a suggestion. For your race of the Kūdōkihaku you may want to the user WanderingShinobi (fellow member of the GF) to see if his article the Coelen Capitaliter to see if it can be like the group under your race or some sort.RazeOfLight 16:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! That completely works lol. Oh! If you could go to the talk page of Kyodaina Uzumaki and weigh in, that would be greatly appreciated =) RazeOfLight 16:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry sorry! I didnt see that my apologies! T-T. Hmmm...that is very intriguing. I will look into that. Oh! Is your disaster zanpakuto taken? If so could they be a possible villian? RazeOfLight 17:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Did you come up with that zanpakuto that fast? haha awesome! Hmm I will look into that as well. So its powers would be similar to the other or how wold it work exactly? Sorry Im asking so much. RazeOfLight 17:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool. Thanks pal. I'll be sure to use that well. =) RazeOfLight 17:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, you commented on my character Shiro and I can fix some of those problems like grammer and spelling #He's zanpakutou is not a rip off off zangetsu , its more similar like Kisuke's Benihime. Shikai just looks like it. #He isnt a recolred Ichigo. If you carefully his bit longer in the bangs, shor hair on the side and long on the back. #the "Gatsu no Ōuda (月面ストライキ, Lunar Strike)" only looks like the Getsuga Tensho but once again its more like the zanpakuto attack from Urahara. #and His hollow may look like Hichigo but its different. Plus there are a shit load of people that recolor and steal attacks from cannon Characters. ^ - ^Cayo85 16:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re. Re Shiro Like i said i didnt not recolor any ichigp pic. I actually draw abit in Kubo's style. And if oyu want a pic of the inner whollow that doesnt look too Hichi ill just use the pic of him in banaki if that doesnt bother you. To all GF members =) I'm tired of waiting...im itching for some excitement....lets get things rolling. time to start G2 finally!! If you don't mind, please put some of the other things you are doing on hold and Please contribute to the flow of each arc. RazeOfLight 14:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Is there a rule against it? Didn't know about that one...I was just using them for fraccion since we were in need of some. They aren't main characters...just some fodder to fight in the GF storyline. RazeOfLight 13:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha you don't like it since you know which pokemon are which? Hmmm I thought I chose some new onesthat people wouldn't be able to identify. But Sozen...was he always there? I felt as though I've read him before but I'm not sure...hmmm...in any case I'm liking him. I dont like basic element zanpakuto but you made it unique and thats awesome! maybe we can Rp sometime. =) RazeOfLight 13:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I read the trivia part and realized how I recognized the abilities now lol. But youre right...even a poke-expert would know even if it was the first day it was even revealed. lol RazeOfLight 14:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hold yer horses. Whoa! Don't go editing my articles there pal. She fought against him in the giant RP the GF had against him and Raian that's why she had the powers. Sei knows she has the abilities as she used it against him in the RP. RazeOfLight 16:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC)